


Type

by Mello_McQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-26
Updated: 2008-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> “Would you still date me if I weren’t a blonde?" Slowly Harry opened  his eyes and frowned, "what makes you think I’ve ever dated anyone  because of their hair color?" There was a pause. "Well it can't be  gender, Harry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Type

**Author's Note:**

> written at: March 26, 2008.

**Type**

It was a warm summer day at Hogwarts, and the air outside was surprisingly nice and balmy considering the recent bout of rain that had engulfed the grounds for the last few days.

As it was such a lovely day, almost the entire student body of Hogwarts, and most of it's teachers-save Snape, who was too busy lurking deep down in the dungeons like an overgrown bat-could be found wondering around on the grounds, enjoying the fresh air.

Harry Potter was enjoying it too, lounging lazily beneath the shade of a large tree, and running his fingers smoothly through silky blonde hair.

"Hey Harry?" His lover asked softly, shifting slightly in his arms to look at him.

"Hmm?" He acknowledged, feeling to tired to open his own, and knowing that it wouldn't matter if he did or didn't, because, really, they were beyond that.

There was a slight hesitance and then, "Would you still date me if I weren't a blonde?"

Even without opening his eyes he could visualize perfectly the face of his love, every beautiful feature was etched permanently into his mind.

And every expression he knew his lover capable of making-such as the curious and yet entirely serious face that was no doubt watching him at the very moment.

Slowly, he opened his eyes to find that he was right, and despite having become accustom to such odd questions, frowned. "...and what exactly makes you think I've ever dated _anyone_ because of their _hair color_?"

There was another pause, "Well it can't be because of my gender, Harry."

Harry blinked and sat up open mouthed. "What?" he gaped in shock. "You're joking right?" But there wasn't the faintest hint of a joke on that face, and Harry looked mortified. "Look, it was one kiss! One kiss I swear, and I mean, it was just...we were just _experimenting_."

This statement caused his lover to laugh, and leaning over, softly kiss him on the lips. For a moment, Harry forgot his indignation and simply returned the kiss, but of course, it wasn't enough to distract him from this potential argument for very long.

"No, no, really. We were just goofing around, and I was half drunk." He held up his hand to prevent any interruption. " _Besides_ , since when have any of my girlfriends every been blonde? I mean, think about it. Cho was the farthest thing from blonde, Ginny too and-"

"You said you liked my blonde hair." There was nothing whiny about the way that was said, and there was nothing like a pout to be heard.

It was merely a statement of fact, and Harry tried hard not to laugh, at how misinterpreted his statement had been. "Yeah," he corrected after a moment, "I said I liked your blonde hair, because it belongs to you."

He tugged on a strand for emphasis, and gained a brilliant smile in return. Then he lay back down and pulled his lover back into his arms, where they snuggled up together and lay in peaceful silence for a while.

Then out of the blue: "So you wouldn't dump me to date Draco?"

Harry's eyes snapped open, and he looked down at his lover, who sounded almost...disappointed? "For your sake, you better not have just tried to pawn me off on _Malfoy_." He said, only half-joking, and not quite able to keep his agitation from showing.

To this his lover giggled, and before he could stop her, she was out of his arms and running off across the grass. Hastily, he climbed to his feet and gave chase.

When he caught up with Luna, she was _beyond_ dead!

**End**


End file.
